A day to definately remember
by hopeless-romantic-at-heart27
Summary: A surprise for Callen


Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day, thought Nell, as she sat at the dining room table, holding a pen in her hand whilst attempting to figure out how to tell him what she had desperately been holding back for the last 2 weeks. Waiting patiently, knowing in her heart that telling him on this one special day, which was designed solely to celebrate him and others just like him, would be the best gift ever. Or would it? She had to admit, that over the lst 2 weeks she had had her moments of doubt whereby he wouldnt like it and would leave her. After all had been so used to being a loner and yes, he eventually opened up his heart and let her in but this, this is big!, they hadn't planned or even discussed this even though many would think this was the next logical step in their relationahip.

As she sat there carefully choosing the words to sum up her present to him, Nell's mind began to wonder back to their wedding day of almost 2 years ago...He was dressed in light grey, she in a white floaty, foor length dress. The beach, a slight breeze, their wedding. A very small affair with their friends and her family . As she walked towards him, her arm linked with her fathers, it was in that moment, when he turned around, his smile grew and reached from ear to ear together with those piercing eyes that seemed to show the utter love and devotion he had towards her, that Nell fell in love with him all over again and possibly even moreso, her heart felt like it had doubled in size ...coming back to the present, she pictured his face light up in exactly the same way when he opened his gift tomorrow morning and she couldn't wait! She couldnt imagine a life without him in it and now this! Yes, Nell was 110% sure he would feel the same way. She was on cloud 9 and she just knew he would be too. She couldn't contain the smile that crept on her face. In that moment she was glad he wasn't around, otherwise her secret would be out.

Next morning came and Nell made sure she was up before him (which yes, is very difficult as he did'nt sleep much, but Nell soon found out early on in the relationship, that he would usually fall into a deep enough sleep for a couple of hours around 4am). This gave her enough time to get up at 7am and prepare breakfast in the kitchen, after all, this was his special day.

Nell was in the kitchen quietly singing away to whichever pop sing came on over the radio. Callen being the master of deception and all, had managed to creep out of bed and silently wander into the kitchen area. He lent against the edge of the archway entrance that led from the dining room into the kitchen and watched as Nell was swaying and singing, very pixie like, along to the song that was playing in the background. He stared at his wife and it still amazed him how lucky he was to have her in his life. After so many years of being alone and having had come to terms with that being the way it was to be, he now couldn't imagine a life without her in it. What was the cheesy line in that film? - you complete me - yes, she certainly did! He was so incredibly lucky and blessed. He walked quietly towards her and from behind wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed the side of her neck, taking in her scent.

Nell felt his arms slide around her waist with ease, and instantly felt protected and loved. She became very excited to finally get to give him his surprise. The eager smile crept on her face. It had nearly killed her to keep it to herself for almost 2 weeks. She had nearly slipped a few times but had managed to cover up without him getting suspicious - food poisioning as she called it. She let out a small giggle at the thought. Without looking directly at him, Nell told Callen to take a seat at the kitchen table and she would finish up and bring the breakfast over. To which he did. It hadnt gone unnoticed to him, that something seemed to be going on, afterall, the kitchen table was set up especially, not to mention the giggle that escaped Nell's lips. Nell's heart and stomach were doing summersaults as she looked out of the kitchen window overlooking their garden. She was getting butterflies (but in a good way).

As Callen approached the table, he saw a card addressed to him. He looked towards his wife who just gave him a qucik casual smile over her shoulder and went back to piling up the pancakes on a plate. Callens eyes darted back to the card sitting against the flowers in the middle of the table. He picked it up and began to open it. As he did this, Nell turned to watch as she wanted to see his face when he finally became a part of the secret she had kept for almost 2 weeks.

Callen's eyes studied the front of the card...Happy fathers day...at first he looked dumbfounded Nell thought, then she could see the wheels turning in his head as he opened the card to read it contents, his eyes lit up just like she knew they would...To Daddy, Surprise! Me and mommy have been keeping me a secret – sorry about that! But now you know. Mommy says that you both are very much looking forward to meeting me. Well I am really looking forward to meeting you both too. Until then, Mommy is enclosing a picture of me, for you to keep. Until next time, all my love, baby Callen aka Jelly Bean, as mommy has been calling me! :-) xxx

Callen's eyes flew up to meet Nell's. He had a big smile on his face which mirrored hers. Nell was leaning patiently against the kitchen work top, waiting for his response. Callen almost flew over to her, embraced her in his arms and whispered 'your pregnant?' for clarification (just incase he had misunderstood the card). She nodded whilst her eyes were tearing up and a big cheesy grin engulfed her face. Callens smile became twice the size as he lifted her up in his arms, spun her around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He set her down on the worktop as she slid her legs around his, her arms around his neck and their foreheads touched. He kissed her lips again, slowly savouring the moment. They each started into the eyes of the other, communicating their love and the joy of the knowledge they had created a baby together. As their lips met again, Callen had thought he could never be this happy but Nell had proved him wrong again! He was getting a family! A family he once only ever dreamed about. Now it was really happening. 'Happy Fathers Day G' Nell had said once their lips had parted. I that moment, Callen's face had confirmed to Nell that she was right to wait and tell him today. It was the best present she could give him. Unbeknown to her, Callen was thinking the exact same thing and he couldnt wait to enjoy it fully!

The end.

Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
